


You didn’t have to

by Blepbean



Series: Holidays with Fanfictions 2017 [5]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: 1 am Fanfictions, Awkward Flirting, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Flirting, Fluff, I’m going to need a shit ton of coffee, M/M, Oof Tyler fucking knows what a god, TeamIplier - Freeform, i suck at tagging help me please, the whole squad is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepbean/pseuds/Blepbean
Summary: What made Ethan so flustered this Christmas, Mark.





	You didn’t have to

**Author's Note:**

> hmm what are you talking about it isn’t 1 am I’m not sleep deprived wut do u mean? No of course I didn’t quickly finish this and hope to god I made enough works in this series no no, silly boy.

Mark looked at the other boy at the end of the room, on his phone while tearing down the wrapping paper with this other hand. They were the only ones in the living room. Tyler, Kathryn and Amy were shopping for last minute gifts. Though Mark said it was OK they simply went anyway. He grinned as he saw Ethan’s reaction, dropping his phone he lifted the Nintendo Switch box, fixing his hair he tried to open it with this bare hands.  
“I knew you wanted it,” He said. Standing up he put his hands in his pockets, seeing the small boy smile warmed his heart.   
“Mark, you really didn’t have to,” Ethan said. He threw himself around Mark as he sat down, hugging him tightly the older man smiled.   
“So you want me to mail it back?” Mark teased. Which earned him with Ethan shaking his head as he raised his face to look at him.  
“Mark, don’t fucking tease me like that,” Ethan replied. Fake frowning at him as he sat back down. Putting beside the box next to him.  
“So Ethan where’s my present? Did you forget it was Christmas today like Others?” Mark asked, which Ethan stood up and grabbed the rectangular, wrapped box from under the Christmas tree where Chica sat.  
He put his hand behind his head as he sat down, handing the box to Mark.

“Sorry if it’s not much, I could have gotten you something better,” Ethan apologised, slightly looking at Mark as he tore the wrapping. He quickly saw Mark’s reaction change as he saw what he got him. At first he expected him to have a disappointment look on his face, but he was surprised as Mark kissed his cheek which made him all flustered and red and almost made him die.  
“You got me a new the new game, thank you Ethan!” He said, hugging Ethan again which made him flustered again. He noticed how red Ethan was, putting down the game on the coffee table.  
“Why are you so red?” Mark asked, letting go of Ethan he sat straight, looking at him. All he did was avoid eye contact with Mark.  
“I know you like me, Ethan,” he said. Knowing that it’s hard to not be blushing himself he cupped Ethan’s chin.  
“It’s OK, I like you too,” Mark said. It caught Ethan completely off guard as he suddenly felt Mark’s lips against his, it was oddly soft, with the taste of chocolate which Mark had last night. Ethan quickly pulled out of the kiss. Was it that obvious?   
“We are back,” Kathryn said. Chica walked over to Kathryn as she bent down to pet the dog.  
Mark and Ethan quickly moved away from each other, both of them completely red in the face as they avoided eye contact with each other. Amy and Tyler dropped the plastic bags to the floor, both of the sighing in unison as Amy walked to the kitchen.   
Tyler looked at Mark and Ethan, seeing how flustered they were he was happy that Mark finally made a move. He tip-toed over to Mark.  
“So you finally made a move huh?” Tyler whispered, which Ethan heard as he buried himself in the pillows. Mark stuttered, how did Tyler know all of this?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok low key wanted to do the “You’re my present” flirt but I didn’t want to do that and also I wanted to do a fanfic where the Christmas present to Ethan was an engagement ring from Mark and it’s all lovey and Dovey. But fam I ain’t too cheesy tho that sounds cute tbh.


End file.
